Hidden Secrets
by Karissagrace
Summary: Peter Parker has kept a secret from his best friend, Casey Morganson. Casey and her fellow bandmember decide to investigate what it is. Meanwhile, Peter and his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, try to figure out the motivations of Dr Conners (AKA: The Lizard) while Gwen's dad, Captin Stacy, is hunting down the masked vigilantie known as "Spider-Man". Rated T for language and some violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first FanFic. Sorry if its unclear and confusing. It takes me awhile to come up with a story. I based the story on The Amazing Spider-Man movie on a different point of view. I added in a few new characters and kept the main ones too (Dr Conners, Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Captain Stacy, and so on. Please tell me what you think about it and what I can change. I do have to edit this chapter but my computer is broken (I'm using my parents laptop).** **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Where is he? Did he decide not to come take me home? Why would he just ditch me?_ I just wanted to cry. It was bad enough that David West, my band mate and ex-boyfriend (awkward) didn't want to come to the public library and help me think of new songs our band can sing for open mic-night, but I had to bring Peter along with me for company. My parents didn't want me out on the streets of New York City, and I couldn't blame them. There have been many crimes, accidents, and murders out in the city lately. But bring Peter Parker with me? He's the type of person who doesn't like trouble, or try to start anything. He wouldn't be able to protect me if something-or someone- tried to hurt us. *Sigh* If only I knew…

My thoughts were whisked away as a women screamed for help. I ran toward the voice, but stopped when I saw what was going on. She was cornered into a dark ally. A dangerous gang surrounded her. The tallest one, pulling out a knife smiled at her. I pressed myself against the rigged brick wall facing away from them. _How are people not noticing this_? I questioned myself. _How can people just sneak a glance at the situation and not care?_ I pulled out my phone (for once I kept it on) and was ready to dial 911. Out of the blue, a man in a skin-tight red and blue suit wearing a red mask swung down to them. "What the hell is he doing here?" One of the men asked.

"Oh I was just taking a nice walk down this dark ally when I noticed 'hmm… something wasn't right.' " I had to smile-that lame remark was kind of funny -when I realized something. I heard that voice before. It sounds familiar. _Could it be? No, Peter doesn't like confrontation. But that voice is so familiar. _As soon as the gang glanced at each other, the man in the suit raised his arms and shot out an unknown substance. Looking closer, I realized that the silver, shiny substance looked like… _spider webs? What the… _I stopped in mid-sentence when one of the robbers had been forced back into the wall by the web. He was stuck. _Amazing. How the hell did he do this?_ I saw the masked man dodge the taller thug-probably the leader -knife. It was as if he sensed it was coming. He grabbed the outstretched arm and flipped him over. The thug was out cold. How is Peter Parker, my best –and practically only -friend missing this? On the way back from the library, he told me he had to call his Aunt May. "Ever since Uncle Ben died, she's been more worried than ever," Peter explained to me one day at school.

"Why?" I questioned. He just looked down at the concrete to the Midtown Science High School. I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. Of course I knew why. Peter lived with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He didn't really know his parents so well. They disappeared when Peter was only four. Almost two weeks ago, his Uncle Ben was shot by a robber. I looked away from Peter, knowing how stupid I sounded. Everyone knew about the night his uncle was murdered. Now that I think about it, where in the world is Peter. It can't take this long to call his aunt, unless she was angry at him for staying out after 9. I was brought back from the memory when the masked man -I've heard some people call him 'Spider-Man'- kicked one of the man in the jaw. Ouch, that ought to hurt. The woman was still screaming in fear as she watched. One man came out of the dark shadows and slashed his knife at Spider-Man, grazing his arm. As Spider-Man let out a soft cry, the man came for him again. This time though, he grabbed his mask and yanked it. I clapped a hand over my mouth to prevent the scream from getting out. There, in a red and blue suit was a boy my age. There, was the familiar dark brown hair that sometimes looked lighter in the sunlight. There, was that beautiful pale skin that made his bruises more noticeable. There, were those beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes that I knew so well. There, standing in front of the thug, was Peter Parker.

OoOoOoOoOo

Peter was shocked. Not many people had tried to pull off his mask. It was actually pretty scary. _What if they knew who I was? _Before he even realized what he was doing, he shot a strand of web at the thugs face. It blinded him for a second, but that was all Peter needed. He gave the guy a round kick to his legs but somehow accidentally hit him a little higher than necessary. As the thug toppled over in pain, he quickly grabbed his mask and put it on before facing the woman. "Are you okay?" The woman nodded. "Good. I'm going to need you to call the police and tell them..." his sentence was cut short when he heard sirens cutting through the night. _Crap. _He ran toward the building and climbed up. As he got up, he shot a string of web from his web-slingers and swung into the night. He was to busy focusing on getting away from the police that he didn't a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes leaning on a wall, watching him.

OoOoOoOoOo

I watched him carefully; swinging from building to building with those things –was it called web shooters?- somehow holding the weight of his body with that skinny piece of web. People around me also began to direct their attention toward Pete- Spider-Man. _Peter? No way in hell is that Peter! He's probably at home texting Gwen, getting yelled at by his Aunt May for breaking curfew, or even doing homework. He's defiantly not running around the city during the night stopping criminals. _But the more I tried to convince myself, the more I doubted it. _It couldn't be Peter. Peter Parker, my best friend in the world, is not Spider-Man!_

_Peter Parker is not Spider-Man._

_Peter Parker is not Spider-Man._

_Peter Parker is not Spider-Man._

_Peter Parker is Spider-Man._

* * *

**Again, sorry if this is a confusing chapter I still need to edit it. Did you guys like it. Please tell me what I can change to make it better. Thanks. **

**P.S expect updates soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I wanted to say thank you for those reviews. I know it's early but my computer is busted. Well technicly the charger is broken and I can't get a new one. Yet again, I am posting this on my parents computer, but they don't want me to use it to upload stories. I don't know how long it will take for me to get a new one and I didn't want to leave anyone thinking I've given up on it. In the meantime, I will try to finish a few more chapters, but I'll have to handwrite it. I will also try to upload more before I get a new computer but I can't make any promises. **

**P.S This chapter will mostly be about the night Uncle Ben died. Casey is also in it, but this chapter is mostly about Peter. Enjoy the trip down memory lane.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

When Peter got home, he was surprised to see his Aunt May on the couch sleeping. Normally she was awake around this time, worrying about him. His aunt was always worried about Peter. He smiled to himself. She loved him as if he were her son. He just wished Aunt May would stop worrying about him. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and dread thinking about how worried she must be. He remembered the first time he got home after he successfully stopped a car thief and managed to escape the police. He came home to find Aunt May still awake. He didn't want Aunt May to see his face covered with cuts and bruises, so he kept his hood up.

"Look at me Peter." Peter kept his back to his aunt. "Take off the damn hood and look at me." Peter remembers the way Aunt May reacted when he took it off and faced her. The look on her worried face as she gasped at the sight of his injuries.

"Where do you go? Who does this to you?" she asked with that worried tone he hated.  
"Please go to sleep, Aunt May."  
"Please tell me."  
"Aunt May, please, please, please go to sleep!" He was practically begging her. His words didn't calm her down though.  
"I can't sleep! Don't you understand? I can't sleep!" He remembered the way she walked over to him, and said softly "Peter, listen to me. Secrets have a cost, they're not for free. Not now, not ever."

The sound of Aunt May lightly snoring snapped Peter out of memory lane. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket up to her chin. After doing so (and grabbing a little late night snack) he quickly-and quietly- ran upstairs to his bedroom. When he shut the door and locked it, he ripped off his shirt. The suit was still underneath his clothes. He examined his shirt. There was a crimson colored stain on it. _Blood? How the hell did that happen? Oh yeah_, _I was saving that lady's butt when that man decided to attack me. _He mentally face-palmed himself. _Wow, you would think that for someone who haves a high IQ and has good grades would hardly have dumb moments._ For Peter though they came more often they realized that the cut was stinging a lot more than it should. Groaning and cursing quietly, he quickly went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

OoOoOoOoOo

I had just reached David's house. It was 3:09 in the morning. I didn't know where to go or what to do after what I had witnessed a few hours ago. I had texted Peter, lying, saying to him that I made it home okay and that I was thankful for him taking me to the library. I didn't want Peter to know that I wasn't home. He would feel bad for ditching me. _If he didn't ditch you, that woman would probably be dead._ I wanted to scream at myself for thinking such thoughts. _No! Peter Parker is not Spider-Man! Other than his girlfriend Gwen Stacy, I'm the person he comes to if he has a secret he can't tell anyone else. He can trust me. I'm his best friend, damn it! He would have told me about this if he was! Peter Parker is not Spider-Man!_ _Peter Parker is not Spider-Man! Peter Parker is not Spider-Man! _I repeated the chant as I walked up David's porch. _Peter Parker is not Spider-Man! _David's parents were on a business trip and his older sister, Maya, was staying at a friend's house. David should be the only one home. Which was fine. I needed someone to talk to and I don't want anyone else eavesdropping. I knocked on the door. I heard cars driving by, rain dropping, and thunder rattling, but no sound inside the house. _Peter Parker is not Spider-Man! _I knocked on his door again. Still no answer. I sighed. "Can't believe I'm about to do this." I muttered under my breath.

_Knock Knock Knock. _"David."

_Knock Knock Knock. _"David."

_Knock Knock Knock. _"David." David's favorite show is The Big Bang Theory. When we were dating, he would knock on my door three times calling my name like Sheldon did when he knocked on Penny's door. It made me laugh. I wonder if he still remembers all those fun times…

"Casey?"

Standing right in front of me with those piercing sea-blue eyes and ruffled brown hair was David West, my ex. He was probably wondering why his ex-girlfriend was standing outside his door drenched by the rain at 3:12 in the freakin morning.

"Can I stay here tonight? I can't go home. My parents would 'effin kill me and ground me and forbid me to go to practice and…"

"Of course you can." He stopped me in mid-sentence, which I didn't mind. I was starting to ramble, a habit I find hard to break. I stepped into his house. The heater was on, which felt good compared to the cold, hard rain outside. I watched as his blue eyes looked away from mine. His tan skin looked nice with those piercing sea-blue eyes. I liked how he had blue eyes and brown hair. It's interesting. Not many people have brown hair and blue eyes. God how I missed looking into those deep blue eyes. I only broke up with him because I liked Peter and I didn't want him to get hurt. Now I realized how much I missed David.

I texted my parents, saying I was fine and I was staying over at my friend and band mate Anna Jackson's house. God first I lied to Peter and now I'm lying to my parents. _But Peter has lied to you too. He didn't tell you he was Spi-_ I tried to ignore that last thought. As I sent the text, David came back with a glass of water and handed me the glass. Realizing how thirsty I was, I reached for it, only to lose the grasp as he pulled it away. I smiled at him. "You're an ass." I giggled.

"Yeah, well sometimes you can be a bit of a buzz kill about things but hey, I'm not complaining." He smiled at me and handed it to me. We sat down on the cream colored couch in his living room. Oh, how I miss the feel of the soft couch. I gulped down the glass of water and set it on the end table. "So what is my ex-girlfriend and band mate doing out in the rain at 3:18 in the morning?" I was quiet for a few minutes. David must have sensed there was something wrong because he took my hand and placed it in his. "Come on, you can tell me anything." Silence. "Casey Alison Morganson," I rolled my eyes. I hate it whenever people say my full name. I hate my name. Hate it. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell the band that we'll be singing One Direction for Open-Mic night. I'm pretty sure Katie and Rachel won't mind." I groaned. I hate One Direction, but Katie and Rachel love them. He knew how to get me to talk.

"I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" David sounded concerned.

"What's true, what's a lie." David looked puzzled. I sighed. "You know how you didn't want to come to the library with me to look for songs to sing at open mic night?" He nodded. "Well, Peter came with me instead."

"Parker?"

"Yeah. You know he's my best friend."

"Still. He wouldn't be able to protect you if someone tried to hurt you."

"Then why didn't you come with me!" I screamed rising from the couch we were sitting on. I wasn't my intention to get angry, but something just burst. "Besides, you don't know what he is capable of! What he can do! You don't realize that he could be Spi-…" I stopped as soon as I heard what I was about to say next. I almost gave away his secret. But I don't know for sure if Peter is Spider-Man.

_Peter Parker is Spider-Man. _I wanted to scream at myself. My brain is saying Peter is not Spider-Man, but my heart is saying that he is.

"What about Peter?" David asked uneasy. I shifted weight from one foot to the other as David stared at me. "Casey, is Peter okay?" I looked at the old grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room. I glanced at a family portrait of his parents and sister. I looked at everything but him.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Casey, you can tell me anything."

"You can't tell anyone else about it. Mostly because I don't know if it's true. If it is, then it really has to stay a secret. Promise?"

"Yes I promise. Now can you tell me what's going on?" I was considering on backing out when the words just slipped out.

"I think Peter Parker is Spider-Man."

OoOoOoOoOo

Peter tried to tend his wound. It stung badly and hurt like hell. Peter managed to find a First Aid Kit. It only contained half a roll of bandage, three small adhesive bandages, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and some medical tape. He thought about going to see his girlfriend Gwen Stacy. He usually goes to Gwen because she knows how to tend wounds and she is the only person who knows his secret. Would Gwen even be up at 4:18 in the morning? Probably not. Besides, it wasn't that bad. It did sting a lot, but it wasn't too deep. Gwen didn't need to know about this. She already does so much for him. He began to pour the rubbing alcohol onto the cotton ball he found. If only he could show Gwen how much he appreciates her love and care. He cursed quietly as the rubbing alcohol touched his cut. _Well, it could have been worse. When he unmasked me, he could have seen my face, stabbed me, and then the police would show up, find out I'm Spider-Man… _the possibilities were endless.

While applying the bandage Peter began to wonder if he was forgetting something. _Hey if you cant remember what it was, than it probably wasn't important. _But something told him that it was important. After he finished wrapping up the cut he turned on his phone. School started at eight and it was already 4:29-scratch that, 4:30- and there was no way in hell he'd fall asleep now. When he phone turned on, he saw a message flashing on his screen.

"One new text," it read. Peter opened it up and began reading.

_"Hey Peter, its Casey. I just wanted to make sure if you got home alright. Thanks for bringing me to the library. My parents would never let me go out at night alone since there are a lot of gangs and a new masked vigilante is out on the streets. I found a few new songs the band can sing for open mic night. I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch us. It would mean a lot to me. See you tomorrow. P.S I got home safe there is no need to worry about me. Thanks again."_

Peter stared at the text for a while. _Oh my God. I left Casey out on the streets alone while I stopped that gang! How can I be so irresponsible!? _Peter felt guilt beginning to swallow him. It was just like the night his Uncle Ben was murdered. One night he was at OSCORP with Dr. Curtis Connors, Gwen's mentor and Peter's dad's coworker/friend. He got a call from Uncle Ben. Something told Peter that the reason Uncle Ben called to remind him about something important, but he ignored the call. When he came home late Uncle Ben was on the porch. Peter suddenly realized he forgot to pick up Aunt May "You owe your aunt an apology. Big time! Be a man, get in there an apologize." When Peter went inside he saw Aunt May standing in the middle of the living room. She didn't seem too upset, but Peter still felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry, Aunt May. I..." He began but she cut him off.  
"Honestly, you don't have to apologize to me."  
"The hell he doesn't!"

"Ben." Aunt May glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I uh...I got distracted, I was OsCorp..."  
"Oh, you got distracted." Peter realized he should have kept his mouth shut.  
"Yeah."  
"You're Aunt, my wife, had to walk twelve blocks, alone in the middle of night and then wait in a deserted subway station, because you got distracted."  
"Ben, sweetheart, honestly, I am completely capable of walking home by myself..." Uncle Ben cut her off.  
"You will not defend this boy!"  
"I'm not defending him!" Aunt May protested.  
"You are defending him!" Aunt May looked as if she was about to say something else but she stopped as Uncle Ben started talking again.

"Listen to me, son."  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"You're a lot like your father. You really are, Peter, and that's a good thing. But your father lived by a philosophy, a principle really. He believed that...that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. That's what at stake here. Not a choice, responsibility."  
"That is nice. That's really...that's great. That's all well and good, so where is he?"  
"What?"  
"Where is he? Where's my dad?" He felt the anger and sadness rising. The uncontrollable emotion was flowing out of him. He was wondering this for thirteen years. Now that it was out, he couldn't stop. "He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?"  
"Oh, come on! How dare you?" Uncle Ben had said.  
"How dare I? How dare you?" Peter began to storm out of the house in anger.  
"Where are you going? Peter, come back here! Please!" Peter closed the front door and, not realizing his own strength, the glass completely shattered. Peter ran off into the night, ignoring Uncle Ben calling his name.

He remembered the rest of the night as if it only happened yesterday. Going to the convince store, arguing with the store clerk over two cents. Peter was about to leave when he noticed that the next customer deliberately knocked a bunch of stuff off the counter.  
"Really?" the store clerk gave him a disgusted look. As the store clerk bent over to collect the stuff off the floor, the customer grabbed the cash from the till and tossed the chocolate milk that Peter couldn't buy to him before taking off. As Peter was walking away, he saw the store clerk trying to go after the thief. "Hey, stop! Somebody stop that guy!"He stopped and called Peter. "Hey, kid, a little help?" The next words Peter said will haunt him forever.  
"Not my policy."  
Peter turned and walked away. He knew helping was the right thing to do, but he was too damn tired and upset to. Plus, the man wouldn't let him buy milk because he was _two cents_ off. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a gunshot. He saw some people gathering a few feet away from an object. Looking closer Peter saw a body on the ground. _What the hell is going on? _Something told Peter to go investigate. Peter ran toward the crowd only to find his uncle covered in a pool of blood. Crying, he ran over to his uncle lying dead on the pavement.

"Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!" he cried. The tears were streaming down his face very fast. "Call an ambulance! Someone call an ambulance!" He yelled toward the crowd. He heard someone saying "call 9-1-1 now!" He heard a women gasping and a child crying. One was saying "Mommy, what's going on?" Peter heard a woman on the phone with the police, describing the traumatizing situation. He heard sirens, people crying, the woman still on the phone, but Peter could only focus on the corps in front of him. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!" It was obvious he was dead._  
_

Uncle Ben was gone. Dead. The only father figure he ever knew was murdered. All because Peter was irresponsible. Casey could have been next. Peter began to feel light-headed. The slumped figure on the sidewalk, the blood on Peter's hands, Aunt May's devastated cries as the police confirmed her worst fear. It was all too much to bear. _That's why I have to do this. To help others in trouble and make sure others don't have to experience what I have. To bring justice for Uncle Ben and Aunt May. _Peter knew that he didn't have to do this. He didn't have to put on a mask and a skin-tight spandex suit, and go out at night searching for his uncle's murder or stop crimes. But deep down, he knew there was no time left to turn away from this. Peter couldn't go back in time and stop the thief from shooting his uncle, him storming out of the door with Uncle Ben following him, the spider from biting him, his parents mysteriously disappearing for thirteen long years. He wouldn't give up. One day he'll understand everything and finally find the answers about everything. Peter had to keep trying.

Even if it's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think. I'm sorry if its to slow or rushed or too much. I don't really know if I'm even done editing it, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Going off topic now, I also based Uncle Ben's death scene off a deleted scene after Peter finds Uncle Ben dead. There were people gathered around them, but for some reason they were cut out of the scene. I don't know if children were there too (highly doubt it) but I wanted to change some things. Look it up on YouTube (There is a lot of deleted scenes). Reviews, suggestions, and thoughts are always welcomed :)**

**Expect updates within 2-3 weeks (if I can finish typing it and if my parents decide to let me use it for FanFiction)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I finished a lot faster than planned. I will start writing the next chapter ASAP. The beginning is a little confusing, but it will be important in a few chapters. I am still using my parents computer, so the next update will very.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I was running up a flight of stairs. They looked like the ones from the hangout place me and the band usually go to, the Frenzy. The sound of heavy boots clinked on the metal stairs, following my every step. I trip, scraping my arm on a sharp metal part sticking out of the stairs. I wanted to stop and make sure it wasn't too deep, but I continued on. My blood was dripping down the white shirt I was wearing. It left tracks on the stairs.

"She's going this way!" I heard one of the men yelling to his followers. For some reason, Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park was playing back in the hangout. I try to focus on the lyrics, the rhythm, and the beat to calm my nerves. "We're losing her" one of them called. Who was "Them"? I don't have a freakin clue. I finally stop in front of a metal door with the words "exit" glowing faint and dim in the darkness. It leads to the roof of the building. I debated whether I should go through or not (I'm terrified of heights) when I heard the same man shout "found her!"

I pushed on the heavy door with all the strength I could muster. When I finally opened it, I ran out into the cold and bitter darkness. Again, I am afraid of heights, so it's a wonder how I can stay calm while I was standing on a four-story building while trying to get away from a group of angry men that wanted me to spill something to them. I barely had time to recollect my thoughts, for the door opened and what a surprise (sarcasm intended)! Beast and the uglies where all there. _Wow, you can't come up with a better name for them? Peter probably could come up with something witty and catchy and all you can come up with is Beast and the uglies! Is that even a real word? _There were at least seven of them. They all wore black shirts, black paints, black ski masks, and a deadly smirk. One held a small pistol while two others held a knife, and they all had a thirst for my blood. _Sickos. _The tallest one- why is it always the tallest ones?-rushed over to me and grabbed both of my arms.

"Who is he?" His voice was gruff and low. I tried to scream, but he clapped a hand over my mouth. "Who is Spider-Man?" I was frightened. How did he know I knew? But I didn't know. _Yes you do. Peter Parker is Spider-Man._

_No he's not! _The man must have noticed the silent battle with myself. He dragged me over to the edge of the roof, with my back facing the city below me. "Spill, now!" He seemed very angry. I knew I couldn't rat out Peter. Hell, I didn't even know if it was him.

_Oh, but you do._

_Oh my freakin God! Shut the hell up! _How come my own thoughts were going against me? Did this ever happen before? My fear of heights started to catch up to me. I wasn't sure if it was out of the fear, anger, annoyance, or the fact that the thug's hand smelled like rotting garbage, but I sank my teeth down on the skin of his hand. Hard. He yelped in pain and took his hand away from my mouth.

"You want to play hard?" His voice was filled with anger. _Crap. Why did I do that? _"Fine then." He grabbed both my arms. "Say goodnight princess." I would have laughed-princess? Really? - if the situation wasn't so frightening. I felt him forcefully shove me. I began to lose my balance. The last note in the song, where it sounds like the lead singer is screaming, was mixed with my own.

I was Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole, into the bitter darkness.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Casey? Casey?" I awoke to David shaking me. "Are you okay? You were screaming. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I-I-I think so." I stuttered. Was it a nightmare? It felt so real. Almost like a vision. "Man, what time is it?"

"Seven thirteen."

"At night?"

"What do you think smartass?" I responded to that last remark with my not-so-great eye roll.

"Crap! It's Friday!" I jumped up from the couch. Wait, why was I sleeping on the couch? I tried to rack my brain for answers, to remember what happened last night. Nothing. My clothes were wrinkled since I slept in them, my hair was a mess, and I'm pretty sure I didn't have spare clothes with me. David was already dressed. He was eating a pop-tart and his backpack was slung over his shoulder. I walked over to the other side of the couch and grabbed my backpack. I looked inside to see if I at least had a toothbrush. Perfume, body spray, lip-gloss, gum, my iPod, music sheets, textbooks, notebooks, my math homework. No toothbrush. _Why was I looking in my backpack for a toothbrush? I must be losing it. _

"I think my parents brought some new toothbrushes. I'll look to see if there are any unopened ones." David said as if reading my mind.

"Thanks." I said to him as he walked up the stairs. I began to put my stuff back in my backpack when my music folder decided to fall from my arms and spill out my music sheets. "Shit." I bent down to pick them up. _Florence + the Machine: Shake it Out _and other various music sheets were laid out on the floor. _Since when did I carry around this? Didn't I want to go to the library and look for these for open mic-night? Oh wait, Peter went with me yesterday._ My parent's printer broke and I had to print out the instrumental music sheets for the band. David didn't want to go the public library with me to print out the music sheets, so I asked Peter if he would go instead. I remember he acted a little suspicious when I was looking up music sheets for certain songs.

"So, how long until you find the songs you want?" Peter was glancing at his watch every few seconds, as if he expected something bad to happen.

"I only need a few more minutes. Why are you in such a rush? Are you and your _girlfriend _doing something important?" Peter's beautiful chocolate-brown were filled with hurt. Crap. I shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry Pete. I didn't mean that. I've just been stressed out lately and I'm upset that David didn't want to come and…"

"Casey, its fine. Really." He offered me a smile. Every time I see him smile I melt on the inside and I smile like an idiot on the outside.

As we left the library I noticed Peter was unusually quiet, even for him. He looked as if he was debating on telling me something. "Pete, are you okay." I asked kindly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He finally replied after two minutes. As soon as Peter looked up, police cars were speeding down the street, following another car. Their sirens screeched loudly. "Hey Case, I have to call Aunt May. I'll meet up with you." Before I could agree to what he said, he ran down the block and out of my sight.

I gasped, dropping the music sheets yet again. Peter must have stopped whatever the thief was doing and then he saved that woman's life. _Why didn't I see it before? Does Gwen know about this? _"Found a toothbrush!" David rushed down to me. I'm pretty sure he noticed I was in a deep thought because he waved his hand in front of my face saying "Hello? Earth to Casey?" I decided to think carefully about what I was going to say next.

"David, I need your help."

"Anything Case."

"You know how last night I told you about what I saw." He nodded. "I want to see if Peter is really Spider-Man. If he was, then it would explain why he's been getting those random bruises and scrapes. I would ask him but if he didn't tell me before than why would he tell me now?"

"What should we do then?" I smiled. He was on board with me.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Peter!" Aunt May knocked on his door. "Peter, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Peter managed to mumble. _Ugh. Why couldn't school be canceled?_ "I'll be down soon." He heard Aunt May mutter something about how he can't be late as she walked down the stairs.

Peter lifted his head off his desk and winced in pain. He had a humongous headache and his knife-wound didn't feel any better. If possible it felt worse. _Well, at least it's Friday._ Peter looked at the screen of his phone. It was seven thirty-one. He managed to get about two hours of sleep. He also had a new text from Gwen.

_Hey Peter. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me by the bleachers during free track. It would be nice to spend some alone time together. _

_~Gwen._

_By the way, we have science first._

Peter grinned. Gwen was amazing. Even with a secret as big and dangerous as his, she still manages to find ways to make him feel normal. Peter decided he stalled enough. He had to get ready for school. Even masked 'vigilantes' had to go to school. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. There was a bruise forming on his left cheek and on the left side of his temple. They were turning a dark purple color. _Hopefully no one won't notice it._ He's been getting new bruises every week-everyday. If his classmates and teachers didn't know Aunt May, then they might have thought that Aunt May was abusing him. After he finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, Peter began to get dressed. As he took off his shirt, he noticed that there was dried blood on it. Looking closer, he realized that the blood was still wet.

"Peter!" Aunt May sounded a little pissed off.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He'll have to deal with this later. He quickly wrapped a new Band-Aid around the wound, using up a lot of the roll. _Weird. Last night it wasnt that bad. _Trying to ignore his observation, Peter threw on a black t-shirt, jeans, and his favorite olive-green jacket. He held back the urge to cry when the jacket scraped his wound. Peter grabbed his skateboard, camera, and backpack and ran downstairs. Aunt May was in the kitchen drying some dishes.

"Just grab an orange or granola bar or something small. You're running late!" Aunt May said with her back turned to him. She didn't see his bruised up face, and knowing how she reacts when she sees him bruised up, he was thankful for that.

"I'm fine." Peter lied. His stomach was growling badly, but he had to run. "I'll get a bagel from the lunchroom if there still open." He said goodbye to Aunt May and ran outside. _13 minutes until the first bell rings._ Peter needed to make it to school on time to apologize to Casey. _What would I say to her? _Peter got on his skateboard. _Sorry I ditched you last night I just needed to stop a robbery and a gang trying to kill a woman disguised as my alter-ego, Spider-Man?! Sometimes this double life thing is a pain in the ass. _

Peter was too deep in his thoughts to notice the boy with red hair in front of him. By the time Peter snapped out of his thoughts he had already crashed into the boy. Peter's backpack spilled out all the contents except for his Spider-Man boots and mask (He was wearing his suit underneath his clothes).

"What the hell!" The boy was pissed off -big time. It took Peter only a second to recognize the six-foot-five boy, Matt Edward. Matt was a football player who was friends with Flash Thompson. Matt was also in Casey's band and he hated Peter. Did he mention that he was on the football team?

"I-I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Peter stumbled up from the sidewalk to help Matt. Matt stood up and grabbed Peter by his shirt.

"Listen you little bastard!" Matt lifted him at least two inches off the ground and growled at him. "I don't need to deal with any shit that you cause today. Just stay out of my way!" He was just about to throw a solid punch aimed for Peter's face when they heard a girl's voice.

"Matt!" Katie Thelman marched right up to him. Katie's blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, exposing her beautiful hazel eyes. She was another member of Casey's band. Her voice was really beautiful and she can really hold long notes. She can also be very aggressive, if necessary. "Put him down now."

"Come on! The nerd started it." Always nerd. Or loser. Or Parker. But never Peter.

"Matt…" Katie glared at him. "Do you really want me to tell your parents where you've been going to instead of piano practice?" She raised an eyebrow. Peter managed to hold back a smirk-_piano practice? Matt?_ _Wow. _

"Okay. Go ahead. I don't need that lame-ass band anyway." Katie sighed.

"Your funeral." Matt's parents are more into classical music. If they found out Matt was in a band, they would kill him.

Katie pulled out her phone and began to dialing a number. "All right! Fine. God dammit." He muttered something Peter couldn't hear, but it sounded like more curse words. He loosened his grip on Peter's shirt. "You got lucky nerd!" Peter fell down sideways on the pavement, scraping his hands on the loose rocks. Normally it wouldn't hurt- He did get bitten by a genetically enhanced spider after all- but he landed on his knife wound. Holding back the urge to scream and cry in pain, he stood up and started to collect his things. Kate bent down and helped him.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled softly.

"No problem. Oh your camera…" Katie held up his camera. It was slightly dented.

"Oh, it's fine. It's been through a lot and it still works."

"So why did Matt try to beat you up?" _Good question. Sure I accidentally knocked him down because I was distracted, but the look in his eyes said something else. _

"I accidently knocked him down." Peter replied after a minute. He shoved his calculus book in his bag and zipped it up.

"That's stupid. Do you need me to talk to him?"

"No! I mean y-you don't have to." Katie stared at Peter.

"Yeah well I kind of have too. He needs to work on his behavior." She gasped.

"What?"

"What happened to your face?" Katie pointed to the bruised part of his cheek and forehead. "Did Matt do that?"

"No. It might just be a rash or something." He lied. It was the same lie he told Gwen before she found out.

"Okay." It was obvious that she didn't believe him. "School starts in like six minutes. You should probably get to class." She turned toward the doors of the school.

"Okay. Thanks again."

"No problem." She yelled over her shoulder. Peter pulled his backpack over his shoulder, trying yet again not to scream out in pain. The first bell rang, which meant class started in five minutes. Peter was defiantly going to be late. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm sorry if the beginning is confusing. It will actually be important in a few chapters. I will also introduce the rest of Casey's band in the next chapter and why Matt was angry for apparently no reason. And for all you action lovers, don't worry. I will add in an action scene soon. One that will be between Spider-Man and Dr. Conners alter-ego, The Lizard. I just need to figure out a good time to add it in. I don't know how long it will take me to finish the next chapter. I still need to edit this chapter but I just wanted to post the chapter first. Expect an update in 2-4 weeks. Reviews, comments, suggestions, and ideas always welcomed. Thanks.**

**PS: The two songs I mentioned in here- _Breaking the Habit _by Linkin Park and _Shake It Out_ by Florence + the Machine are both very good songs. I wrote the begining while listening to _Breaking the Habit_. If you haven't heard them before, I highly recommend that you look them up :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again to all my earlier followers/readers/reviewers/ect. And to all my new followers/readers/reviewers/ect nice to meet you. This chapter will have Gwen Stacy in it. Also, I'm sorry but I lied last time when I said I will introduce the rest of Casey's band and explain why Matt was upset. I promise I'll do it in the next chapter. In the meantime, it starts off in Chemistry. I take Physical Science and I have a D- in that class, so I don't know what people learn about in Chemistry. I just copied off some of my notes from Science for some parts here. If you decide to use the information here for a project or homework assignment you have for your class, don't! My teacher isn't really the best when it comes to explaining things and most of the time I don't pay attention. Also, I'm not good when it comes to making up names for places or people. It might sound stupid. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**PS: The story will be told by Peter, Gwen, and Casey's point of view only Peter and Gwen won't say "I" or anything like that. Too confusing.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Casey Morganson?" My chemistry teacher, Mrs. Daniel, called.

"Here." I answered half asleep. I was so tired from the lack of sleep and the nightmare from last night.

"Nice to see that you're paying attention for once." Mrs. Daniel can be so obnoxious. Chemistry wasn't my favorite class, and Mrs. Daniel wasn't exactly the 'world's best teacher', which only makes my morning worse. She continued to call down the attendance list. "Michael O'Brian?" Michael was about to fall asleep when his girlfriend, Trina Myers, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Here." Michael shirked.

"Thank you Trina for keeping him awake. Gwen Stacy?"

"Here." Gwen Stacy called from the seat next to me. She was wearing a black shirt and a skirt with tights topped off with her tan boots and white jacket. Her blond hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, showing off her flawless face and blue eye shadow. I looked down at what I was wearing. Black jeans, a Big Bang Theory _Bazinga _shirt that David gave to me as a gift on my seventeenth birthday, and sneakers. It was the exact same outfit from yesterday. I hate to admit it, but compared to Gwen, I looked like a slob.

"Nice to see your ready as always, Miss Stacy. Peter Parker?" I looked around. Peter usually sits behind Gwen. His seat was empty. Fear was spreading through me. _What if his knife wound from last night really got to him. What if he was hurt or worse?_ "Has anyone seen Mr. Parker?"

"No." John, whose name I couldn't recall or care about, answered.

"Not that I know. Or care." Michelle Watson whispered to her boyfriend. He smirked. Anger began to fill me. I hated how people treated Peter this way. He already has a hard life. His parents abandoned him thirteen years ago, his Uncle Ben was murdered just a few weeks ago, and as I found out about last night, he was Spider-Man. Why can't people just give him a break?

As Mrs. Daniel continued going down the list, my own list of _what if's _grew. It wasn't until the door opened that I let out a breath that I realized I was holding. Peter walked in trying not to attract any attention. It was hard not to since the whole class was silent as Mrs. Daniel wrote down the lesson along with a few notes on the whiteboard.

"Mr. Parker, why are you late?" Mrs. Daniel asked with her back facing the class.

"I… I um…"

"We're waiting." She turned to Peter and crossed her arms.

"I woke up late." I started to doodle on my notebook, feeling embarrassed for Peter. A lot of my classmates were whispering and giggling like immature little kids. I sneaked a glance at Peter and held back a gasp. The left side of his face had an ugly dark bruise forming. It looked fresh, as if it happened just a few hours ago.

"Did you get a pass from the office?" Mrs. Daniel sounded annoyed and irritated. Peter shook his head.

"I um, I can go down and ask…" Peter sometimes stuttered when he got nervous. I found it kind of cute.

"No, it's fine." Mrs. Daniel stopped him mid-sentence. "Just remember it next time." Peter walked to the back, greeted with a few snickers and eye-rolls. He sat down behind Gwen and started to take out his textbook and notebook. She was about to start a new unit on hydrocarbons and alkanes and blah blah blah when Mr. Evans, one of the gym teachers, walked into the room and whispered something to Mrs. Daniel. "What? Mr. Harris said the meeting was canceled." I heard her say.

"It'll only be for a few minutes." Mr. Evans said. She sighed heavily.

"Class, I'll be out for a moment. In the meantime, Harrison and Emily are in charge." She motioned toward the two most-and besides Peter and Gwen, only- trustworthy students. The minute she and Mr. Evans walked out the door, we did what we usually do when she leaves; go with our "clique". In other words; jocks with jocks, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, and so on. I turned to Gwen and Peter. Gwen was copying down the notes from the board into her notebook, while Peter laid his arms on his desk and rested his head on them.

"Rough night?" I gently asked him.

"Yeah." He answered, his head buried in his arms. I chose my next words carefully.

"Katie texted me before class, saying Matt was threatening you. Did he?" Peter nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." He mumbled softly.

"Come on just tell me. And don't keep your head down. People will start to think that you're drunk or high or something." I didn't even understand what I was saying. I still felt so tired from the lack of sleep the night before.

"Well sorry officer." He spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "I didn't know that feeling tired might look like I was doing drugs or something."

"Shittiest comeback ever."

"Again, I'm tired." He lifted his head and smiled. He must have noticed the worried look on my face when he asked "what's wrong?"

"What happened to your face? Did Matt do that?"

"Wow first Katie and now you. She asked me that same question. It's nothing bad, just a little rash." I saw Gwen look up from her notes after that last sentence.

"It doesn't look like a rash. What really happ-"

She turned to me.

"Hey Casey, when's the open mic-night?" she asked. It was as if she was distracting me from my previous question. _Does she know? If she did, then it would explain why they've been hanging out a lot more than usual. _

"Um this Sunday. Why?"

"I just thought that maybe Peter and I could come and watch you preform." _Nice Gwen, distract me from something important with something else important. _

"Oh! Um, yeah you could. Unless you- you know you're busy or unable to come. Then it's fine."

"I don't think I'm busy. Pete, are you?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I'll have to ask Aunt May if I can go."

"That's cool." I paused, an idea forming. "Hey if you guys aren't busy tonight, then would you guys like to go to practice with me. You know, just to give us feedback and constructive criticism." If Peter did come and left for an unknown reason, and Spider-Man showed up on the news or something, then it would be another reason why I think he's Spider-Man. Perfect. _Or is it a good way to find out if he's Spider-Man? Well the only way to see if it's a good idea is to act upon it. Besides, it would be nice to have an excuse to see Peter again. _

Peter and Gwen looked at each other, possibly trying to decide what to do.

"Sure." Peter yawned.

"Why not." Gwen smiled at me. _Perfect._

"Okay I'll just write down the address and…"

"Case, I know where you live." Peter said.

"One; that sounded like stalker material." Peter laughed at my corny joke. "And two, it's at Georgia Anderson's dad's hangout place, the Frenzy." Peter groaned. Georgia Anderson was a cheerleader who, in our band, is the manager/dancer/backup singer. She hates Peter, but she doesn't really. Truth is she has a crush on him. But since she's a cheerleader and he's a nerd, she 'can't like losers.' I don't know if it's some kind of cheerleader code or oath not to date "losers", but I find it stupid. "Her dad owns the place and he lets us practice there sometimes. Let's just say that we use it for practice so the neighbors don't call the police on us again."

"Wait, the place is called the Frenzy?" Gwen sounded confused.

"Yeah it's a 'club for teenagers' as he would say. He doesn't allow drugs. Or alcohol. Or anything else teenagers should not be doing. Stupid name, but it's a great place. It's actually the place that's holding the open mic-night." If Gwen's goal was to distract me from my previous question then it was working. _Curse my habit to get off topic so easily!_

I quickly scribbled the address onto a spare sheet of paper and handed it to Gwen. I wrote the same information down on another sheet of paper and handed it to Peter. Reaching for it, he suddenly stopped and grabbed the upper part of his right arm. He looked like he was in pain.

"Pete, are you okay?"

"Mmmm yeah I'm fine. My arm's just feeling sore today, that's all." Peter still held his arm in pain. I was going to suggest that he should see the nurse when Mrs. Daniel walked back in. Everyone scrambled to their seats.

"Nice to know I can count on you two." She glared at Emma and Harrison, who both hung their heads in shame. She continued to talk, but all I could focus on was Gwen handing Peter something that looked like a note. He read it then scribbled something on it and handed it back to Gwen. She smiled. I looked at the clock. _Fifty more minutes until chemistry is done and I can get away from these lovebirds. It's not that I hate Peter or Gwen, it's just I hate seeing how happy they are while I'm depressed and lonely. Peter and I never get to hang out together anymore and it sucks and…_

"Casey."

"Yeah?" I was forced out of my thoughts, which was fine, since I usually am so confused when I think more about a certain situation.

"Do you know what hydrocarbons are?"

"Uh… does it have something to do with molecules?"

"Yes, but please go further into detail." Some kids snickered at me. I felt my face growing red. After a minute, the teacher sighed. "Next time Casey, please pay attention in class. Anyone willing to help Miss Morganson?" Peter, another boy named Nick, and Gwen shot up their hands fast. "Mr. Parker."

"A hydrocarbon is an organic compound consisting entirely of hydrogen and carbon. But if all the carbon atoms in a molecule have single bonds then it becomes saturated carbons, which are called Alkanes." Peter didn't hesitate for a second nor did he stutter once. The class stared in awe. By class I mean about ninety percent. Peter usually doesn't talk much, so most people are shocked when they hear him speak. In other classes he tries to avoid being called on but in science he felt safe. Science was his passion. That's how I felt in guitar class. I'm uncomfortable in most classes, but in guitar, no one pays attention to what you're doing or what lesson you're on.

"Very good Mr. Parker. You didn't need to go into the alkane's part but other than that, perfect!"

"Smart ass." I heard Michelle's boyfriend whispered. Michelle stared at Peter and giggled. Peter tried to ignore them, but I could tell he was a little embarrassed. _So much for safe place._ I don't even know why I'm in Chemistry. I'm pretty sure someone screwed up my schedule or something. I'm not as smart as Peter or Gwen or anyone else in this class. I didn't belong here. I glanced at the clock. 8:15. _Forty-Five minutes left. Sigh. This was going to be a long class._

OoOoOoOoOo

During the last minute of chemistry, Gwen's classmates started to pack their bags while Mrs. Daniel, as usual, was complaining about there need to leave class so fast. When the bell rang Gwen walked out the door and waited for Peter at his locker. During class, he wrote to her in a note that his arm was hurting because "_some idiots tried to murder an innocent woman."_

_"What did you do?" _Gwen wrote back. She discreetly passed it back to Peter. Mrs. Daniel hates it when her students talked, texted, or passed notes in class and if she caught them they would get detention. Gwen couldn't afford to get a detention. It would mess up her perfect 'good student' reputation.

_"What I always do, try to protect the innocent."_ He wrote

_"And?" _It took longer than necessary answering as if he were trying to word it out in a way that won't scare her.

_"One of the men- the leader I bet- slashed my arm. Then he got a hold on my mask and yanked it off. Luckily, he didn't see me, nor did the woman. I don't think anyone saw my face."_

_"Is that why you were in pain while reaching for Casey's note?"_

_"Yep."_

_"How 'bout we go to that privet bathroom near the nurses' office after class? I'll help clean the cut."_ She and Peter both had free track next, and the privet bathroom had a lock on the door and instead of stalls there was one toilet. It would be a good place to help Peter. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She reached back and grabbed the note from Peter.

_"That would help. Thanks." _

_"Anytime."_

OoOoOoOoOo

Gwen was already out the door by the time Peter had finished packing. When Peter walked out the door, he bumped into Casey. She was talking to a boy, whom Peter recognized as David. "Sorry Case."

"Oh it's fine."

"What happened to your face? Matt didn't do that, did he?" David asked. Peter sighed. _Three times in an hour._ "No. It's just a rash." He had to stop using that excuse, or people will start looking for the truth behind those bruises.

"Hey Pete, quick question. Where the hell were you last night?" She sounded upset.

"Oh um… Aunt May was pretty at me for cutting curfew. She was yelling at me for a while. I was going to find you and bring you home, but I thought you would be home by then."

"Yeah that's what I thought. I did get home, but not before I saw a gang trying to attack a woman. I was going to call the police when, out of the blue, Spider-Man appeared." Peter froze. He noticed David was staring at him, like he was trying to figure him out.

"You saw Spider-Man?" He had to admit, he was doing better with the stuttering-while-nervous thing.

"Yeah it was so cool! One thug tried to attack him, but it was as if he sensed it coming. He would attack the thugs with those webby-shooty thingies and…" she trailed on and on, but Peter only focused on what really mattered "… and then a thug ripped off his mask, but I couldn't see his face." Peter silently let out a nervous breath. "Then he gave the guy a roundhouse kick to the nuts and saved the lady."

"That's cool."

"It was. How could you miss all that action?" Casey probably was asking a rhetorical question, but Peter also caught on to something else. Curiosity. "Anyways, I have to go to Algebra. See ya later!" She called down the hall. Peter noticed how David was still staring at him. He was studying the bruises.

"Dude, what happened?" He finally asked. _Does he know? Does Casey know?_

"Like I said, it's just a rash. Nothing bad."

"Are you sure it's a rash? It looks like someone hit you."

"I'm pretty sure." Peter replied.

"Okay, just wanted to know."David walked away, probably going to find Casey and walk to algebra with her. _For someone who broke up with his girlfriend, David and Casey sure are close. _Peter spotted Gwen at her locker, waiting for him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Peter smiled.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gwen led Peter to the private bathroom near the nurses' office. When they got in, she gently slid Peter's backpack off his shoulder. He took off his jacket. Gwen rummaged through her backpack to find the small emergency first-aid kit her dad made her carry around. Peter had taken off his shirt and the top part of his suit, revealing the wound. Gwen gaped at the wound. The bandage had slipped, showing the deep cut.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He gave her a small smile. She loved those smiles. They were so precious and beautiful.

"Yeah," she lied- it looked bad "but it could become infected if we don't clean it."

"Already did."

"Still, it looks bad." She examined the cut. The blood was still wet. "Did you hurt yourself this morning too? There still is blood." She took out some rubbing alcohol and poured it on a cotton ball.

"I already did that." Peter smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Just to be safe. What happened?"

"I already told you. There was a gang and-"

"I know that. I meant this morning. Why were you late?" Peter sighed. While Gwen cleaned the cut he told her about the encounter with Matt.

"... then Casey's friend Katie stopped him. It was weird. I know I'm not Matt's friend and I did accidentally knock him over, but he usually doesn't threaten anyone over that. Probably yell but threaten?"

"That's strange. Probably having a bad day." Gwen suggested. She noticed how Peter looked calm while she patted down the cut with the cotton ball. It must have stung pretty badly, but Peter was good when it came to hiding the pain. "I'm surprised that you're not use to this by now."

"You would think."

"So what did Casey want to ask you?" Gwen questioned, distracting him from the pain and the situation with Matt.

"She was upset about that whole leaving her out on the streets in the middle of the night. I told her Aunt May was yelling at me for breaking curfew." Gwen pulled out a fresh new Band-Aid roll and began wrapping it around his arm. He chuckled. "Why do you carry all that in a small first aid kit?"  
"My dad makes me carry it around." Gwen motioned for Peter to continue.

"She saw Spider-Man fighting those thugs."

She dropped the roll in surprise. "Really?" He nodded. "Did she see them unmask you?"

"Yep. But she didn't see who I was. I don't remember seeing Casey though." He trailed off for a minute. As Gwen finished wrapping the Band-Aid around the wound, Peter gasped.

"What?"  
"I do remember seeing someone leaning against a building. That must have been her." He smacked his forehead. "Oh God. I have to be more cautious with my whole double identity thing." Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Okay I think it should be good if you don't move it too much, and with your 'spidy-powers' it should heal within two days."

"Okay, Dr. Stacy." Peter commented. Gwen loved his sense of humor. He put the upper part of his suit on and slid his shirt and jacket over it. She cracked open the door and peered through it. Luckily no one was on the hall.

"No one is in the hall." They stepped out of the door and headed toward Peter's locker.

"I have to go to Italian next. What class do you have?"

"Pete, we have history."

"Oh. Wow, I'm a little off today." Gwen giggled

"You think? Maybe you should lay low for a few days. You do need a break from this alter-ego job. It must be hard doing this every day." The bell rang, signaling that the next period started in five minutes. Students filled the hall. Peter and Gwen stopped at Peter's locker. Nichole Goldman and her boyfriend, Keith Duncan was in front of the lockers and as usual, making out. They both blocked Peter's path to his locker. He managed to open it, and almost hit his fingers as he closed the door. Gwen was amazed by the fact that the on-again off-again couple didn't notice anything or anyone. On the way to class, Gwen saw Flash Thompson and Matt Edward at the end of the hall. Flash looked like he was trying to calm Matt down, but Matt looked even angrier. Matt stormed off, smashing into Missy Kallenback. She dropped her books and papers.

"Out of my way loser!" Matt stormed away. Peter and Gwen crossed the crowded hallway and made their way towards Missy. Peter bent down and began to collect her papers while Gwen gave Missy her biology textbook.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Peter handed her the papers. "Do you know why Matt's acting weird today?"

"No. Although I did hear it had something to do with his mom." Missy was about to say something else when the one minute bell rang. "I have to go to class. Thanks guys."

"No problem." Gwen said. She turned to Peter. "First Matt lashes out on you, now Missy? I wonder what set him off."

"Maybe we should talk about this on our way to Casey's practice." Peter suggested as the final bell rang. "Come on were already late for history." Smiling, she grabbed his hand and continued to walk down the slightly less crowded hall.

* * *

**I still need to edit this but** **I wanted to submit it so bad. BTW: Missy Kallenback was the girl in The Amazing Spider-Man who was in the basketball scene. The one who yelled "You did that on purpose, Flash!" when the basketball knocked the paint over. This chapter might not be as important as the other's but I wanted to bring in Gwen and emphasise how much she cares about Peter. The next chapter will be more exicting. Reviews, suggestions, and comments are always welcome :) I will upload another chaper within 1-4 weeks.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey everyone sorry its past the deadline I set for when I was suppose to update. I've had some serious writers block for the next chapter, but I think I'll be done in about a week or two. I've also been writing new ideas for different chapters and I finished a part of a chapter so it won't take as long to update. I'm really sorry everyone. I promise that for now on, I will try to finish a chapter faster. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to tell me. I pretty much have the gist of important chapters but I would need to fill in the gap for a few of them. I will ****try**** to add in anyones suggestion. I will try to add the next chapter by the end of next week or the beginning of the week after that. Again, I am so sorry about how long it's taking. I will do better next time.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had a serious case of writers block and I was sick for a few day. It wasn't really the best month for me. Anyways, before you begin to read, I would like to say thank you to ****Rose Mellow.**** She wrote this amazing Spider-Man FanFic, Promises Unkept, and it inspired me to publish my FanFic on this website. If you guys are looking for a suspenceful and amazing Spider-Man FanFic to read, please give her FanFic a try. You will not be dissapointed.**

**I'm sorry if the story drags on. I had a serious case of writers block (as stated above) and I finally got rid of it a few days ago. This chapter will only be in Casey's and Gwen's POV but Peter is in it. I also decided to introduce the rest of Casey's band. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**By the way, if you wanted to see the outfits I created for the girl characters in this FanFic, visit my profile to find a link to Polyvore. The outfits arn't the best, but I'll work on that.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The rest of the day dragged on. The only class I was really looking forward to was guitar. It was the only place I could go and escape from reality. Katie was also in my class. Our teacher, Mr. Dennis, was late to class. Some of my classmates were talking to each other. The rest of us started up the computers (we have Apple computers, so we use GarageBand for guitar and Digital Audio). Katie was tuning her guitar. She's been playing for six years now. She's pretty good. She just likes take guitar class because "you never know what new techniques you can pick up until you try" as she says.

"Hey Kate?" I lightly tapped her shoulder. She took her headphones off and faced me.

"Yeah?" It took me a while to come up with a meaningful, decent sentence.

"Thank you." _Wow, that's all I could come up with? Lame._

"For what?"

"You know, for helping Peter." She sighed.

"Case, this is literally the fifth time you said that."

"I know, but I really appreciate it. You know how hard his life is." Well, maybe she didn't know **exactly **how hard Peters' life is, but I wasn't planning on telling Katie anytime soon. It wasn't my secret. I already told David- that's bad enough. Plus, I wasn't one hundred percent sure if Peter was Spider-Man. Yes, he has been acting strange and odd lately, but it could be anything. I was jumping to conclusions. "He doesn't have many friends and his aunt is always up late worrying ever since his uncle died and…"  
"Case," Katie held up her hand, gesturing me to stop, "you're doing it again."

"Sorry, it's a habit. But seriously, thanks. I owe you big time."

"You don't have to owe me anything. Even if I didn't know he was your friend I'd still help him. Besides, Peter looked as if someone had beaten him up pretty badly. I wasn't sure if it was Matt who did it or if he was jumped the night before, but he looked like he needed a break from fighting." I slightly tensed up when she said that. The thought of my best friend fighting criminals late at night was unbearable. Before I was able to say anything else, Mr. Dennis walked in to the class room

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late I was needed down in another room to fix a computer." He began to call attendance. I zoned out on what he was saying to the class who worked in digital audio and started to strum the strings on my guitar, thinking about Peter Parker and Spider-Man.

When the bell finally rang, I ran over to my locker. There weren't many people in the hallway so I got to my locker faster. I opened my locker which was covered with pictures of The Big Bang Theory, Linkin Park, How I Met Your Mother and some of The Hunger Games. Two Black Cadillac's was playing on my iPod. I hummed along to the lyrics.

"_And the preacher said he was a good man and his brother said he was a good friend. But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry. Yeah they took turns laying a rose down, threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground. He's not the only one who had a secret to hide bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye."_ David walked over to me while I was putting my stuff in my backpack. "Hey."

"Oh, hey." I pressed the pause button on my iPod. "Did you look over the music sheets?"

"Yeah. I also gave everyone else a copy. So, when did you start to like Florence + the Machine?" He leaned against the locker next to mine.

"When I saw Snow White and the Huntsman, she sang the song at the end credits. You know, Breath of Life." I slammed my locker shut, only getting my jacket caught in it. I groaned and spun the dial again.

"I remember. That was the only song you were listening to for a week."

"Well, it's a good song." I managed to open my locker and free my jacket. We continued to chat as we walked down the hallway. I saw Gwen talking to Peter at his locker. They both looked very serious.

"… and I'm pretty sure my dad still doesn't trust you after that little argument you had with him." I heard Gwen say. David and I looked at each other as if to say 'we need to know what's going on'.

"It was two weeks ago!" Peter yelled.

"It doesn't matter! My dad still feels suspicious about the fact that you defended Spider-Man and all you saw was a video online!" Gwen sounded upset. I glanced at David. _Defending a masked vigilante in front of a cop? Yeah, that's not suspicious at all. _

"Come one, we promised Case we'd be there. I don't want to back down on a promise."

"But…" Gwen looked in my direction. "Oh, hey Case." She waved me over. "We were just wondering, how long would your practice take?"

"Uh probably between two to three hours. If you have to leave early you can." I glanced at Peter, who was looking down at his sneakers.

"I think I can stay for an hour. My dad would probably want me home around eight or else he'll probably put up missing person posters all over New York." She smiled lightly, but I knew she was serious. Her dad, George Stacy, was the head of the police force. Captain Stacy, as people called him, doesn't tolerate funny business and rule breakers. He was currently leading a search to find Spider-Man, which must really suck for Peter. Especially since he and Peter didn't get along so well.

_Don't assume it's him Case. Just because that boy did look like Peter didn't mean it was him. Besides, there wasn't enough light to see clearly. _

"Yeah an hour's fine. Pete, what 'bout you."

"Um, I think I can stay for an hour. Maybe longer if Gwen doesn't have to leave so early." He looked over at the poster for Drama club, seemingly trying to distract himself or something. I swear, sometimes he has ADHD or something.

"That's cool. See you guys at seven." I ran down the hall and out of the school, with David right behind me.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gwen opened the door to her apartment. "Howard. Phillip. It's just me." Howard, the middle child between her three brothers, stayed home from school today because he had the flu. Her mom was probably taking Simon to his friend's house, but Phillip should be home. She walked in and saw her dad in the kitchen, opening a can of chicken noodle soup. "Hey dad. I thought you had overtime." Usually, her dad worked late nights and didn't come home till ten o'clock at night.

"Yeah I did, but I had to stay home and take care of Howard while your mother takes Phillip to his basketball practice. Turns out it was today." He poured it into a bowl and placed it in the microwave. "He's feeling better, but he still needs someone to take care of him."

"That's good." Gwen said.

"So, how was school honey?"

"It was okay. I had a test in Calculus, the debate meeting ran longer than I thought it would- that's why I'm late, Casey invited me to go to her band practice, I got an A on my Chemistry report, I-"

"Wait, what about Casey?" Her dad poured himself a cup of water and gulped it down while waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, um well Case asked if I wanted to go to her practice and I knew we didn't have any plans, so I said yes."

"What kind of practice?" He took the bowl out of the microwave and looked at Gwen.

"Band."

"What time?"

"Seven." He groaned.

"Gwen, you know how I feel about you going out late at night. There are criminals and freaks out there, not to mention that Spider-Man guy." Gwen mentally sighed. She knew he was going to bring up Spider-Man.

"Dad, don't worry. I told Casey that I'll leave at eight. Besides I'm not going alone. Peter's taking me there and he'll bring me home." Her dad stared at her. She felt her face growing red. _Why did I bring that up?_

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." Her dad said sarcastically. "The boy that insulted the police force and defended that vigilante is taking you to a crazy girl's band practice."

"Dad, please? I promise I won't do anything bad."

"It's not you I'm worried about; it's the crazy people there. Matt especially. I heard he lashed out on a few people today for no reason."

"I heard it had something to do with his mom." Gwen pointed out. "Something happened to her and he's upset about it." _What exactly happened to Matt's mom?_ A lot of people knew about Matt's mom, but no one knew what happened to her.

"Did you already ask your mother?" Her dad said after a few minutes.

"Yes, and she told me to ask you." Gwen replied. Her dad leaned on the counter, thinking.

"Alright, you can go. On one condition." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You have to be home at nine. Okay?" She nodded. "Great." He took the bowl of soup and disappeared into Howard's room.

Gwen walked into her room and sat her backpack down on her bed. She pulled out her phone and started to dial Peters' number when she heard a knock on her window. She knew she should have been used to it by now, but it still made her jump when she heard it. Gwen quickly went over to her door, shut it, and walked over to the window. She opened it. "You got to stop doing that. Use the lobby for once."

"Yeah but your doorman still is very intimidating." He joked. Gwen was about to let him in and tell him what her dad said when she heard footsteps.

"Gwen?" Her dad knocked on the door. Gwen motioned for Peter to hide. He pressed his hands and feet up against the outside building wall and climbed out of sight. She casually walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey dad."

"Who were you talking to?" He walked into her room. "You didn't have a boy in here, did you?" Her father glanced around the room. Gwen knew he was joking, but it still made her nervous.

"No." _Thank god Peter can climb and stick to walls._ "I was calling Peter to tell him that I can go to Casey's practice." Gwen hoped the tone of her voice didn't sound too suspicious.

"Oh. I thought I heard another voice. I must be losing it." He muttered to himself.

"Well, you have been working late all week. Maybe you should get some rest or something." She suggested. Her dad has been working late trying to protect the streets and find Spider-Man. The thought made her cringe. It was hard for Gwen to keep this from her dad. She knew that Peter's secret was safe with her, but it was hard to keep. There were those times when she wondered what would happen if she did tell her dad about Peters secret. Would he get mad at Gwen for keeping such a big secret and arrest Peter? Or would he understand and keep it a secret from others as well? She doubted it would be the second thought.

"You're probably right, but I have work to do. If you need me, I'll be in the office, paying bills." He walked out of Gwen's room, closing the door on his way out. Gwen quietly opened her window. She heard a dog barking out in the distance and a couple of car horns blaring angrily. _*Sigh* New York is always so busy, even at six o'clock in the evening._ She looked over to the side. Peter was still on the wall. It wasn't that bright outside- it was six o'clock in the evening- but there was enough light coming from the street lights for someone to notice Peter's silhouette. If they had night vision goggles and were watching from the roof of the opposing building. Gwen noticed how Peter was looking away from her and at the city laid out beneath him. _It must be amazing, being able to do what Peter does. _Gwen softly cleared her throat.

"I knew you were there." Peter didn't flinch or even jump slightly.

"How?" Gwen knew about his secret for two weeks and she still didn't understand how Peter was able to do… well, everything he can do.

"My senses, duh." He faced her and smiled. His bruises were already looking better. They were still noticeable, but the swelling went down a lot and it wasn't as purple as it was before. More like a greenish-yellowish color now. He didn't look like his arm was in pain anymore. It must have healed faster because of that genetically enhanced spider bite on the back of his neck.

"Ah, yes your famous 'spidy-scenes'." Gwen mocked. Peter rolled his eyes.

"So did you want to come on a little 'adventure' with me before we head on out to see Case?" Peter's chocolate eyes were staring intensely into Gwen's.

"Alright." She finally said after a minute. How could she say no to those beautiful brown eyes? "I'll meet you outside. My dad was already suspicious about me a few minutes ago. If he sees that I left without his permission, he'll flip out." Peter nodded and started to climb down the building. Gwen shut her widow and grabbed her white jacket. She walked past her dad who was on the phone, possibly talking to her mother. "I'm going to Casey's practice." It wasn't entirely a lie. She was going to go- soon. Her dad looked at her and nodded. She walked out the door, passing Mrs. Jovinskie, the crazy old lady who lived with twelve cats. "Evening Mrs. Jovinskie." Gwen politely said.

"Hmph." She grunted and walked away. The crazy old cat lady- every building had one. Mrs. Jovinskie was theirs. Rude, crazy, and rarely seen outside her apartment. Gwen walked over to the elevator and pressed a button that leads to the first floor. After waiting for a minute, the elevator shaft came up and opened its metal doors. She stepped inside and waited for the elevator to go down. Gwen walked out of the elevator and out of the lobby and spotted Peter.

"That took forever." He said.

Gwen ignored Peter's last remark. "So, where should we go?" Gwen checked her watch. "We still have an hour before we go see Casey." Peter reached out for Gwen's hand. He looked at her, then at the top of the buildings. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh Gwen, you should know by now that I never joke about these kinds of situations." Peter jokingly stated. Gwen looked around. It was dark enough to go out for a swing.

"Okay. Just for a little." Gwen mumbled. Peter smiled and led her to a dark ally. "Pete, if this is what I think it is…"

"No. I just um I can't let people see me without the suit on. If they see a random teenager sticking and climbing up walls, then they'll be suspicious." Peter said. He motioned for Gwen to get on his back. She climbed up and wrapped her arms around his chest. He started to climb up. They got to the top of the building. Gwen was about to get off when Peter stopped her. "Do you want to see the best part?" Before Gwen could answer, Peter started to run on the rooftop. With Gwen holding on securely to his chest, Peter jumped off the building and shot out a web, swinging into the air and over New York City.

OoOoOoOoOo

I glanced at the wall clock. 7:14. Katie and Matt were late. Katie was never late, so she must be with Matt. Ryan Welsh groaned and sat down on the medium size stage. Ryan hated it when our band is late. "Where are they?" Alex Raymond walked over to Ryan. He sat down and pulled out his cellphone and checked his messages.

"Katie hasn't texted me back." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I swear if Matt even thinks about laying a finger on her, I'll kick his ass."

"Oh really?" Anna Jackson, another band member, asked as she walked over to Alex. "And you think he'll really be threatened by you, the gay kid, who was beaten up by the football team?" We all knew Anna meant it as a harmless joke, but that didn't stop Alex from standing up and shoving her. "Shut up Ann!" He yelled. "Or-"

"Or what? You'll get your 'boyfriend' to come down and beat me up? Cuz the last time I checked, you were still single!" _Crap, not again. _Alex was still getting over a very bad breakup with a guy he was dating since the ninth grade. It was very overwhelming for Alex and Anna bringing it up made it worse.  
"Hey, calm down!" David Johnson- but we call him DJ- and his girlfriend Rachel Taylor both jogged over to DJ. "Just please, no fighting!" DJ stood between Anna and Alex.

"She started it!" Alex yelled.

"We don't care who started it." Rachel said. "We're ending it!" Anna and Alex started to yell again.

"Guys." No one could hear me. "Guys!" Still, no one heard me. I walked over to the microphone and tapped it. "YOU GUYS!" I yelled into the mic. They all covered their ears.

"Damn Case, why would you do that? You know I hate loud noises." Anna complained.

"Guys, stop the fighting. It's getting out of control." Lately, we've been fighting a lot and I didn't really like that. Normally, we were okay with each other. Yes, we did have arguments from time to time, but this? So far this week we've been fighting nonstop. "Do you guys want me to start singing a song about friendship or something?" They all yelled 'no' at the same time. "Thought so. First of all, we are missing Matt and Kate. Has anyone seen them?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. I sighed. "Let's hope they make it. I also wanted to say that I actually found someone who would like to watch us and give us feedback and constructive criticism. Well, two people actually."

"Who's going to be here?" Georgia Anderson walked over to us. Her dad was out for the night so Georgia needed to finish some of the chores he had her do.

"I um I invited Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy." I mumbled Peter and Gwen's name, knowing how my band members didn't really like Peter. They think Gwen is okay (Matt even has a crush on her. I heard him talking about her with DJ) but they didn't like Peter. Why? Just because he's shy and loves science?

"Who?" DJ asked.

"I asked Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy if they could come and watch us. They said yes." Everyone except for David groaned.

"Case, you know we don't like him!" Rachel yelled. Everyone else started to agree with Rachel. I felt the heat rising to my face.

"Why!?" I suddenly yelled out. Everyone stopped and stared at me. "Why don't you guys like him?" They went silent. I sighed. "What is so bad about him that causes you guys, some of the schools biggest outcasts, to hate him so much?"

It was true. We were the biggest outcasts in school. There's Alex, the gay kid who everyone picks on. There's DJ, the African-American who is Jewish. There's Ryan, who comes from an abusive family. Matt, who is the popular kid, joined us because he liked music more than football (but if we ever told anyone about that, he'd kill us). David, who loved books so much he'd rather stay at home and read than go out to a party- and I would do the same.

We have Rachel, who is so shy but has an attitude. Georgia, who loves Peter but can't because he's a nerd and she doesn't want to lose her popularity over a guy. Katie, who is nice to everyone she meets and doesn't judge people and sticks up for others. Anna, who has issues with getting along with people and loves Grey's Anatomy. Then there's me; the girl who would rather watch Star Wars or Lord of the Rings then Magic Mike and choose Linkin Park over One Direction. We are all outcasts, so why hate Peter so much?

"How about we talk about this later?" I said after a few awkwardly quiet minutes. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now before we begin…" I was cut off when we heard the door open. Matt and Katie walked in. Matt looked like he was recently crying and Katie looked upset.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Anna said. Katie glared at her.

"Not now Ann." She warned. Katie looked at Matt, then at us. "Matt would like to say something to you guys." She gave Matt a soft push toward us. We waited for Matt to at least utter a word.

"Uh I-I-I sorry about lashing out on you guys." Matt whispered. I glanced at everyone. _He lashed out on them?! Why didn't he lash out on me? _

"Does that include when you spilled my lunch all over me?" Ryan asked. Matt nodded.

"I've just… been going through some hard stuff since last night." He went silent for a moment. "My mom is in the hospital right now. She's okay, but the thought of what caused her to go to the hospital is just too much." He went quiet, apparently trying to find the right words to say. "Last night my mom went out to buy groceries. She went out at like nine o'clock at night. Why? I have no clue. Anyways, she didn't have enough money, so before she went to the store, she went to an ATM and got some money. Apparently this man was watching her and saw how much she had- almost four hundred dollars. He followed her and cornered her in a dark ally, along with the rest of his gang. He took out a knife and cut her a few times, demanding for money. There were people around, but they didn't care to help. They would have done worse if that man didn't show up and save her." His voice broke at the last word.

My band mates started to show empathy for Matt. I, however, was thinking about what Matt had said. She was attacked by a gang in a dark ally. _He followed her and cornered her in a dark ally, along with the rest of his gang. He took out a knife and cut her a few times, demanding for money. There were people around, but they didn't care to help. They would have done worse if that man didn't show up and save her._

"Matt." He looked at me. "Did this take place near the public library?" He nodded. _It can't be._ "By any chance, did the man who saved your mom wear a spandex red and blue suit?" He thought about it for a minute.

"I believe so." I gasped out loud. "Why? Do you know him?" I shook my head.

"Wait." Ryan said. "Doesn't Spider-Man wear a red and blue suit?"

"I think he does." Georgia answered.

"Awesome, your mom was saved by Spider-Man!" DJ noticed us staring at him. "Is what I would say if she wasn't cut by those animals." He stammered out.

"Nice save." Anna whispered. While everyone was comforting Matt, my thoughts began to recollect themselves.

_It can't be! That was defiantly Matt's mom who I saw being threatened. I almost witnessed Matt's mom die. _

_I witnessed Peter Parker save her life._

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm sorry if it was too long or too short or boring. I'm not really confident with my writing to let my friends read my FanFic, but I do feel confident enough to post it on a website. Weird right? Please feel free to write a review, complement, constructive critisism, ect :) **

**Next time I update, I promise it won't take as long because I started writing out the next few chapters. Expect an update in 2-3 weeks.**


End file.
